


Of roles and positions

by ichikonohakko



Series: Of just being joyful [1]
Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Gen, I just have a lot of feelings about JBJ okay, I think I'll write more about them lol, Kenta is a mother hen, and i so desperately want a kenta/taehyun content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: Every group Kenta knew has them, the ‘mother’ and the ‘father’. And because Taehyun-hyung was basically the ‘father’ of JBJ with all his knowledge and know-how of technical parts of being an idol, Kenta would be the ‘mother’ who took care of the members, instead.--In which Takada Kenta mulls over everything Noh Taehyun does.





	Of roles and positions

“Taehyun-hyung?”

“Yeah?”

“You know that we trust you and we’ll follow you anywhere, right?”

A smile, a tired one, but a genuine smile curled on the leader’s lips and Kenta was relieved. He hadn’t seen the small hyung smile outside of the camera’s reach and it honestly began to worry him. Heck, even Yongguk had whispered his concern and if Yongguk had already spoken, that meant it was really serious. Kenta kept his gaze on his leader, unrelenting, unyielding.

Taehyun-hyung didn’t look at him, but he nodded. “Thank you, Kenta.”

He didn’t say yes, he didn’t say that he knew. Taehyun-hyung did not trust himself, he didn’t trust that JBJ would follow his decisions as a leader. He didn’t trust that JBJ would _trust_ him.

He supposed that being a leader of an idol group, even when they were close friends (especially because they are close friends?), was an entirely different matter than hanging out and having fun with each other.

Kenta frowned, but decided to not say anything else. The night is late, they were tired, and it was only three days since they moved in together. Kenta figured that they still have time.

 

 

It wasn’t a secret that Hyunbin treasured Jonghyun. He adored the man, admired him, and nearly worshiped the ground he walked on. Jonghyun was Hyunbin’s vision of what a leader should be.

But Taehyun-hyung was not Jonghyun.

Kenta noticed the way Hyunbin would linger for a second every time Taehyun-hyung instructed him to do something, as if waiting the older man’s direct guidance and direction. But Taehyun-hyung would instruct him and expected the younger to do things on his own, just like how he would instruct Sanggyun and Donghan on their choreography and wait for them to run into a problem they couldn’t fix so he can help them fix it. Taehyun-hyung valued expediency above all else, so he devised a way to coach all of them the choreography in the shortest amount of time so they could would work on revising the mistakes and actually mastering/memorizing the choreography.

Kenta and Yongguk honestly had no problem with the way things were. The way Taehyun-hyung run things was a tad bit similar to how Daniel led the Open Up team, only with less hesitation. Taehyun-hyung used his discretions as a leader as effectively as possible and he would tell them straightforwardly when he wanted things done. Sanggyun and Donghan had worked with him before, in Showtime and Shape of You respectively, so they knew how Taehyun-hyung run things and they did not have any trouble with it. And that just leave Hyunbin.

Sometimes, Kenta was _glad_ that he didn’t have to lead JBJ. That the fans and the management had deigned the task on Taehyun-hyung instead. But at times, whenever Hyunbin looked as if Taehyun-hyung confused him, Kenta felt his heart twist.

“They have it really nice, don’t they?” Hyunbin once said in the middle of their practice break, when Taehyun-hyung and Donghan were out buying them water. “Who?” Kenta smiled jokingly, expecting the younger to throw in a joke or two, but Hyunbin kept his gaze low on the floor. “Minhyun-hyung, NU’EST, they… they have Jonghyun-hyung.”

Kenta frowned, his mind involuntarily replaying the tired smile of their leader in the dimness of their shared room, and he held Hyunbin’s hand in his. “But we have Taehyun-hyung. He’s different from Jonghyun, of course, but…” Kenta tightened his grip on Hyunbin’s hand as he grinned and waved towards the leader and the maknae carrying water bottles with them. “I think you will grow more as an idol with Taehyun-hyung. You’ll see.”

It’ll take time. It’ll take months. Maybe it can take even longer, way after JBJ is over, but Hyunbin will see.

 

 

“I honestly don’t know what I’m doing, hyung.”

Kenta tried his best to continue breathing as if he was still asleep. It was quite late into the night, they had just been shown their schedule for the next week and they happened to have a recording session tomorrow. Sanggyun had suggested they went to a nearby diner first to have ‘the last relaxation session’ but Taehyun-hyung had ushered them all back to the dorms instead.

It left a sense of distaste in Sanggyun and Hyunbin, but Kenta honestly agree with him. They need to cherish their sleep when they can, after all. Idol life could be draining, and most idols Kenta knew were professional actors who could smile even in the brink of exhaustion and sleep deprivation. There were too many examples of idols who fainted during fanmeetings and most comments honestly couldn’t believe that people who were smiling so much was _that_ tired.

Taehyun-hyung was an idol, someone who had experienced tons of music shows and promotional activities, he knew what he was doing.

Or so Kenta believed.

But here he was, speaking in hushed tones, sounding lost as his voice quivered. Taehyun-hyung didn’t cry (contrary to popular belief, Taehyun-hyung was not a fruit juice. He showed everything in a straightforward manner and that had been the reason why Yongguk and Sanggyun had taken to him almost immediately. But he never cried), but the utter confusion in his voice made Kenta shudder. _Taehyun-hyung…_

 _“Taehyun-ah, I’m sure you’re doing fine.”_ The room was so quiet that Kenta could hear the voice on the other side of the line. He recognized the voice, he heard it many times while he was listening to Jelly, after all. It was Hotshot’s leader, Choi Junhyuk. Taehyun-hyung snorted. “Can hardly believe it myself…”

There was a momentary silence and Kenta found himself gritting his teeth. _Say something, say something that will assure him that it isn’t true. He’s working hard. He’s doing so well. Please, Choi-ssi, please…_

 _“You and Sungwoonie are the best part of us, Taehyun,”_ Choi Junhyuk said, his voice serious and calm. _“Not me, not Moongyu, not Yoonsan. Hojung maybe, but not yet. But the two of you. There’s a reason why we chose you to bring recognition for us, and look at you two now. Our Sungwoonie, promoting with possibly the biggest boy group phenomenon after TVXQ and you, appointed as a leader of a team that was entirely wanted by the public…”_ His voice was… it wasn’t comforting at all, but that was how he knew that it was _sincere_. There was sincerity, worry, envy, and pride in his voice and Kenta was glad that this man knew how to convince Taehyun-hyung better than anyone else in the world do.

“If you say it like that I’ll be embarrassed, hyung.”

_“It’s the truth.”_

Blunt, curt, straightforward. Kenta realized just how and why Taehyun-hyung and Sungwoon-hyung’s leadership style reflected pure straightforwardness and blunt honesty. Choi Junhyuk had been their know-how.

Taehyun-hyung sighed, his voice lighter than before. “Thanks for picking up this late in the night, hyung. I must be interrupting your beauty sleep.” There was a light laughter coming from the other side and it soothed Kenta, too. _“Anytime. Good night, Taehyunie.”_

“Good night, Junhyuk-hyung.”

After sounds of light snores fill the quiet room, Kenta sat up on his bed and he watched Taehyun-hyung as he slept. How could someone so small carry the world on his shoulders? Kenta vowed that he would somehow help Taehyun-hyung lead this group. Just so he wouldn’t have to call Choi Junhyuk-ssi in the middle of the night to tell him just how lost he was.

Every group Kenta knew has them, the ‘mother’ and the ‘father’. And because Taehyun-hyung was basically the ‘father’ of JBJ with all his knowledge and know-how of technical parts of being an idol, Kenta would be the ‘mother’ who took care of the members, instead.

 

 

 

They had always expected that there will be seven of them. They always expected Taedong to come into their dorm with his luggage unannounced and they will order chicken and beer to celebrate his coming. It was fine, it was alright, he just needed to settle things with his company, but then everything turned to dust when Taedong’s message reached their group chat.

He was done. He terminated his contract. JBJ will be gone or they will be six.

Turns out they will be six.

It didn’t hurt Kenta all that much, since he hadn’t been that close to Taedong, but it had hurt for the others. Hyunbin, Donghan, and Taehyun-hyung had worked with Taedong once, after all, and Kenta let himself be swept by the looming sadness they all share.

Being an idol is always really tough.

 

 

“He’s… cool.”

Yongguk whispered once late in the night when Taehyun-hyung had dismissed them for the day. Kenta turned to his friend only to find him still looking at their leader, who still had earphones plugged into his ears as he danced their choreography for himself. He had spent the day perfecting everyone else’s movements and Kenta realized that now was the only time Taehyun-hyung could practice for himself.

He had mastered the choreography, after all he was the one who made it from scratch, but Taehyun-hyung wanted it _perfect._

So Kenta smiled as he offered Yongguk a water bottle. “Yeah, he is.”

 

 

“Hyung, please, you’ll get sick.”

“Nah, I’m sturdier than that.”

Kenta was pleading, long after everyone else had gone home and the only place with the lights on was their practice room, Kenta was _pleading_.

But there was fire in Taehyun-hyung’s eyes. Despite the sweat, despite the way his body lagged behind the blaring music, despite the numerous water bottles lying on the floor. Kenta had mixed feelings about everything Taehyun-hyung did, really. Solely because he wouldn’t say anything to them, solely because he would smile and joke around and never let them all know his true feelings…

“Then I’ll join you.”

“Naah you should go home now, Kenta. It’s late.”

Kenta didn’t care. He took off his jacket and re-tie his running shoes.

He would stay.

 

 

_“Hey you,”_

“Hey you,”

It was another quiet night when Kenta heard Taehyun-hyung’s voice light up. He was tired, but he sounded happy. “What’s up? You okay?”

 _“I should be asking you, Noh-leader.”_ Ha Sungwoon’s voice was as pretty as his face, and it was distinctive like his high notes. It didn’t take a genius to know that it was him. “No, really, what’s up?” Taehyun-hyung said, worry and tease intermingling in his voice. They were tired, Kenta knew, Wanna One’s schedule was _packed_ so he knew the fact that Sungwoon-hyung called him must have cheered their leader up.

_“I miss you.”_

“I miss you too.”

They didn’t wait even for a second. They missed each other. Taehyun-hyung said nothing, and neither did Sungwoon-hyung. They were silent, but the silence was a comfortable one and Kenta wondered if he could ever have such friendship in his life.

If he can, though, he hoped that it would be with Taehyun-hyung.

 

 

They will debut on October.

When summer’s over, Kenta’s dream will come true.

The entire JBJ sat down on their living room, face lighting up even in silence.

“We’ll finally debut, guys.” Taehyun-hyung had a grin on his face and everyone laughed.

They ordered chicken and beer and they partied until late. On that night, he called Choi Junhyuk and he sounded happy and excited and Kenta was _glad_.

 

 

Their debut showcase ticket sold out only after 5 minutes and it honestly felt _good_.

Little by little, little by little, they gained confidence. Not only as a group of friends, but also as an idol group. They have photo shoots, they have interview, they practice, they have their schedules and everyone grew even closer together.

So Kenta took a deep breath on a late October 17th and dared himself to speak.

“Taehyun-hyung?”

“Yeah?”

“You know that we trust you and we’ll follow you anywhere, right?”

A smile, a tired one, but a genuine smile curled on the leader’s lips.

“Yeah, I think I do. Thank you, Kenta.”

And Kenta was _glad_.


End file.
